


Mine

by mandelbox



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandelbox/pseuds/mandelbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl cried out involuntarily, barely managing to stifle his cry of pain by digging his teeth into his forearm. Half-hearted in the knowledge of the futility of his actions, he struggled weakly against his bonds, ignoring how they bit into his already chafed wrists.</p>
<p>Behind him, Jazz chuckled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving some kinky and sticky Prowl/Jazz and so I decided to write some.

_"Ah!"_

Prowl cried out involuntarily, barely managing to stifle his cry of pain by digging his teeth into his forearm. Half-hearted in the knowledge of the futility of his actions, he struggled weakly against his bonds, ignoring how they bit into his already chafed wrists.

Behind him, Jazz chuckled.

"Ya like that, don't cha?" Jazz stroked the paddle over Prowl's sore plating in a mockery of a gentle caress. Prowl shuddered and squeezed his optics shut, only for them to fly open in shock when he felt Jazz drag the head of the paddle across the exposed entrance of his port, trailing the generous amount of lubricant that had gathered there across his plating. Suddenly, Jazz's forearm was pressing onto his back, forcing him down onto the cold, unforgiving surface of the table. He felt Jazz's hips cant into his from behind, and his optics crossed as he tried to look at the paddle when Jazz stroked it across his face.

"You're a dirty mech, Prowler." Jazz idly dragged the paddle across the back of Prowl's neck, and Prowl trembled as it brushed across the tender bite marks that Jazz had already left there. "Ya love it. Admit it."

Prowl bit his lip.

The pressure on his back was abruptly removed, and Prowl heard the crack of the riding crop against his plating before the pain registered, blooming across his sensor net as the crop made harsh contact with already sore plating.

"Yes!" Prowl yelped.

"Good."

For a moment, there was silence. From where he was bent over the desk, Prowl craned his neck to look behind him- only to find that Jazz had disappeared from his line of sight.

"Jazz?"

Jazz abruptly grasped the front of Prowl's thighs. Suddenly, Jazz's tongue was lapping and probing at the back of his knee joint. Prowl shuddered, optics fluttering shut. In the resulting darkness, sensation seemed amplified, and Prowl acutely felt the path Jazz was leisurely tracing up his leg with his tongue- from his knee joint, up the back of his thigh, delving into his hip joint, teasing the sensitive plating of his inner thigh, then Jazz was pushing his knees apart obscenely wide- and Jazz's mouth was suddenly hot on his entrance, tongue hungrily searching for more salty-sweetness in his valve, his lips brushing and sucking on Prowl's sensory node. Prowl couldn't help it- he arched, hands squeezing into tight fists, mouth dropping open with a pleasured, wanton gasp- "oh _Jazz!_ "

Jazz's tongue delved into Prowl's valve, going from dizzyingly quick laps to slow, searing licks; hard, soft, round and round, simultaneously smooth and rough on Prowl's throbbing sensory node. Prowl groaned in pleasure, tense and trembling, feeling the tendrils of arousal permeate his being, allowing it to smother his processor's higher functions. But it wasn't enough, and his valve was clenching down on nothing and it was driving him crazy, being kept on that edge, and he yearned for something more. 

"Jazz oh _Primus_ Jazz-!" Prowl writhed, enraptured. "Jazz please- I want you _in_ me-"

Jazz slowed his movements, then paused. Prowl felt him smile against his drenched entrance before giving it a final kiss and straightening up. 

Prowl but his lip, waiting. Finally, there was the unmistakable click and hiss of Jazz retracting his cable housing and letting his cable pressurise and extend. Prowl could see it in his mind's eye, delectable and familiar- the way it curved up and ever so slightly to the left, showing off the blue biolights that corkscrewed round his length- it made Prowl's knees weak just thinking about it. 

Jazz put his hands on either side of Prowl's hips. Prowl was burning with anticipation, and then he felt the blunt head of Jazz's cable nudging at his drenched entrance, stroking, teasing- he made a frustrated noise, valve callipers tightening on nothing.

"So eager." Jazz patted Prowl's aft.

Jazz eased the head of his cable into the entrance of Prowl's valve, which greedily tightened around it. Prowl strained to push his hips back, but his bonds only let him move so far, and Jazz wasn't about to give in that quickly.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast."

"Mmh." Prowl made a figure of eight with his hips, letting the entrance of his valve twist and swirl around the head of Jazz's cable, squeezing, trembling.

_Mmh indeed._ Jazz chucked, watching Prowl struggle to sustain the movement. "Ya do know how to please a mech."

Jazz took pity on Prowl and relented, finally seating himself within Prowl, sinking in with agonising slowness and parting the velvety soft lining of Prowl's port as it stretched to accommodate him. Prowl let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Oh Primus, it felt so good. His valve callipers fluttered over Jazz's cable, nestled in the tight warmth of his valve. He shuddered when he felt Jazz's finger trace the entrance of his port, which was taut around Jazz's cable. His vents hitched when Jazz reached around and down between his legs to press on his sensory node.

"A-aah-" Prowl's hips twisted and pulled back, straining to get away from those pleasuring fingers and inadvertently impaling himself deeper on Jazz's cable, which pushed on a sensor node in his valve. With a gasp, he jerked his hips forward again, pushing his sensory node almost too hard against Jazz's searching fingers, and a helpless gasp escaped him. Prowl trembled, trapped.

Prowl jolted as Jazz gave the sensory node another firm rub, the charge collecting there tickling Jazz's fingers. Jazz bent over Prowl, lips against a white audio, pushing Prowl down onto the table.

"How would ya like it, hm? Slow? Teasing?" Jazz drew a circle on the node, and it took all of Jazz's self-control not to move as Prowl's valve clamped down like a vice on his cable.

"Ngh- ah-"

"Hard?" He pinched the node between his fingers.

"Aah!" Prowl arched, tossing his head back so quickly that Jazz barely had time to move his face away to avoid a dented nose. "Ahh-" Prowl cried out again, a pure note of pain-pleasure, wrists straining against his bonds, writhing as he was caught between Jazz's fingers and Jazz's cable.

"So what will it be?" Jazz purred.

"H-hard. And fast," Prowl barely managed to articulate.

"Hard and fast... what?" Jazz smiled, fingers beginning to press on the node again.

"Oh Primus!" Prowl gasped. "Jazz- _please!_ "

"Ya sure ya can take it?" Jazz teased. Jazz began to rub Prowl's sensory node in maddening circles, just the way Prowl liked it.

"Yes!" Prowl was nearly incoherent with pleasure.

Jazz was happy to oblige. He pounded into Prowl relentlessly, almost violently, and Prowl revelled in it. The urgent friction, the sound of Jazz's vents straining from behind him, one black hand digging into and almost denting his hip plating, the other busy stimulating his sensory node, his bumper scraping roughly across the table's surface with each thrust- Prowl absolutely loved it. Breathy moans escaped from him each time Jazz's cable pushed against that spot in his valve and bursts of pleasure rushed across his sensory grid, inexorably pushing him towards an overload.

"Oh Jazz, oh, oh," Prowl's voice rose and his expression twisted into one of almost-pain as a tingle started up in his hands and feet, buzzing, growing, charge spreading up his limbs, faster and faster, racing across his frame, making his spark pound, cumulating in his valve- a tide of pleasure slammed into him, and he overloaded _hard_. Raw sensation exploded across his sensory net, and white-blue electricity arced between his and Jazz's bodies. Prowl squeezed his optics shut so tightly that sparks erupted across his vision. Distantly, he could feel his vocaliser straining as he cried out Jazz's name over and over, completely lost in the height of his passion.

Jazz mindlessly thrust into Prowl through the tactician's overload, feeling Prowl's valve clamp down around him rhythmically, uncontrollably, and with a final push, he thrust deep into Prowl and overloaded, sinking his teeth into the back of the tactician's neck, shuddering. Prowl jerked as Jazz's hot transfluid filled him, the pressure stimulating his over-sensitised valve, still recovering from his overload. Prowl's knees gave way as he sunk into the sated haze of post-overload bliss, his shackled wrists being the only thing that prevented him from sliding to the floor, with Jazz a comforting weight upon his back.

They lay like that for a moment, listening to their cooling fans strain to do their jobs. Just as Prowl's processor was about to slide into recharge, Jazz gave a pleased sigh and gently pulled out. Prowl's valve instinctively squeezed tight, reluctant to let Jazz go. Jazz took an unsteady step back, tipped his head and gave a lop-sided smile as Prowl turned his head to look at Jazz.

Prowl was bent over the table, wrists chained and secured, wearing a blissed-out expression, faceplates heated, looking coyly over his shoulder at Jazz. The arc of his doorwings led to the dip of his back and the curve of his upturned aft, lines of scratched paint across his aft plating visible evidence of their foreplay. He was covered in paint transfers; Jazz was pretty sure he was too. Prowl's valve was bared for Jazz, his lubricant and Jazz's transfluid flowing out of his entrance and down his leg.

Prowl's usual calm demeanour started to slide back into place, and the tactician arched a quizzical brow at Jazz. Jazz's smile stretched into a full-blown smirk.

_Mine._


End file.
